


In a heartbeat Au

by TheSkiesAreRed



Category: In a Heartbeat (Short Film), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Fluf, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, get out from under your rock and go watch it, i LOVE the short film, i threw a little angst in there, so if you haven't watched it, the in a heartbeat au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSkiesAreRed/pseuds/TheSkiesAreRed
Summary: The tododeku In a Heartbeat au no one asked for or knew they needed





	In a heartbeat Au

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I had writers block, so I took two things I like and smashed them together. If you haven't seen In a Heartbeat, I would suggest that you watch it, it's truly amazing! I tried to stay as close to the original story as possible, but I could have mistakes. ( lol probably not because I watched it about 30 times) (but still tell me)

There he is, isn't he beautiful?

I know it's kind of stalker-ish to be climbing a tree to get a better view of your crush, but I figure that it's okay, considering that he'll never find out. 

Todoroki Shouto. He's probably the most perfect person that I've ever met. He’s top of our class, he has probably the most powerful quirk ever, he's beautiful, even more so because of his scars, and he's kind. Like, the kindest person I know.  
He doesn't smile much, but he always seems to be helping people. 

And I'm head over heels for him. Now, I may be over exaggerating a bit, taking the fact into consideration that I've only talked to him a few times, he's so perfect, how could someone not love him?

_____________________________________

I'm walking to school, as I hear running footsteps, and catch a flash of greenish hair in my peripherals. 

Oh no. Is it Midoriya?

Okay Shouto, just act cool. Maybe throw up your apple? Yeah, that looks cool. Oh! And read your book at the same time!

Oh god, I hope Midoriya didn't see me. Imagine if he saw me all red faced and trying to act cool. Come on, Todoroki, you can do better. 

Okay, I'm pretty sure I'm out of Midoriya’s range of sight. Phew, that was a close one. 

I've always seemed to have some sort of attraction to that boy, since the day I met him. We somehow managed to get sat next to each other on the first day, and I haven't been able to stop looking and thinking about him since then. I long ago realized that I've got a massive crush on the green-haired beauty, but have only gotten the nerve to talk to him a few times. On top of that, every time we've talked, he's only said a few words to me. He must think I'm some sort of freak, with my Heterochromia, scars and multi-coloured hair. 

(It may not have helped that I may have followed him around a few times, just to look at him)

Bump!

What was that?

_______________________________________

 

Crap crap mcfricking christ 

Of course, I had to go and bump my freaking head on the tree! Only an idiot would do that!

Oh no, oh no, I hope he can't hear my heart beating. 

Wait a second……

Should my heart be beating this loud? I feel like I need to physically restrain it in my chest! This can't be good. 

Is that the outline of my heart in my sweater??!

MOTHER OF GOD IS THAT MY HEART? WHY IS IT NOT IN ME? 

What is my heart even doing? I don't understand why it would choose to come out now, of all times! Does it….. fly? I just hope Todoroki didn't see any of this. 

Oh god, now it's running away? Why can't I ever catch a break? Ah, I can just reach out and grab it, easy peazy. 

Ouch, falling out of a tree hurts…  
Oh no, please don't tell me my heart ran away! 

Aha! I've found it! It's just over there….…BEING TOSSED UP AND DOWN BY MY CRUSH

What did I do to deserve this?!

_________________________________________

Hmmm, I wonder what that bump was? I didn't see anything.

By now, I've settled into a rythem of throwing and catching my apple, and walking. I've calmed down from that whole Midoriya thing, and now I'm a bit hungry. 

How convient that I can just turn my head without having to stop reading and take a bite. 

Thud 

What was that? I turn around, and see Midoriya sprawled on the ground.  
Did he fall of something? Is he okay? What's going on?

Suddenly, his hand is in mine. What?! W-why?! I don't mind this at all, but I am a bit confused as to why Midoriya Izuku just seemingly fell from the sky, and is now standing next to me, his hand in mine. And as quick as that, my confusion turns to panic, as my slow mind comes to the conclusion that you're just standing there, with your crush’s hand in yours. I finally open my mouth to say something, but by then, he's pulled his hand from mine.

To be honest, I kind of miss the warmth. But, before I can process any of that, he's suddenly darting and jumping around, chasing this pink-blur. 

What the hell?

Next think I know, we're intoxicatingly close, noses almost touching. How did this happen?! I just kind of stand there, like an idiot for a few seconds. 

Crash!  
Where did Midoriya go? Damn it! I should have kissed him! And why is that trash can shaking?

Never mind that, the bell is ringing! I need to get to class, I can't be late again, and I can think about this in class.

I shrug and head for the school, still kind of bewildered.

I'm never going to be able to concentrate  
_______________________________________

Have I died yet?

No? I kind of wish I had, after what just happened. We were this far apart! He must think I'm some kind of a pervert! He must hate me! Why, oh why? Oh god, what should I do now? We almost kissed!

 

The bell dings, dragging me out of my revive. Oh no, where's my heart? Oh, good, I found him, he's just opening the trash can lid and escaping. WAIT! HE’S ESCAPING! 

I try grabbing it, but it decides to grab me instead, and starts pulling me towards Todoroki! With everything in me, I steer it in a different direction, only to be steered right back in Todoroki's direction! This isn't going to end well. 

I'm not sure weather to resent or be glad for that ball there. As I trip and fall, we fly right over him. We were so close, the heart touched his hair. Okay, so at least I won't run into Todoroki. But at this pace,I'll run into the ground!

Just like I predicted, we come crashing down a few seconds later, and as soon as I start tumbling, my heart’s already gone. 

Before I can do anything, my heart’s slipped through the opening of the door. What?! How is it that fast?! I've gotta go!

I start running at them my top speed, maybe even using one for all a little bit. I can't let my heart do anything to embarrass me!

As I walk (more like burst) through the doors, a very unwelcome sight welcomes me. Sitting down on the ground, was a very ruffled Todoroki Shouto. That itself wasn't the weird part, though. Enthusiastically running itself against Todoroki’s face, was his heart. 

Frick, if I could have one wish, it would be to sink into the ground right now 

I looked around, and everyone around us was staring. I needed to get out of here. I frantically grabbed around for my heart. On the verge of tears, I finally grabbed my heart, and pulled. With an astounding strength, my heart pulled back. Was this how I was getting paid back for loving so many people? My mother, my friends, have they made my heart so strong that I can no longer get control of it? 

I never thought I could hate my heart the way I do now. 

I look at Todoroki desperately, searching for help, only to realize that Todoroki is looking anywhere but me.

What was I expecting?

______________________________________

What is going on?

I'm currently playing a tug-of-war of sorts, with, is that a heart? Yeah, a heart. This heart seems to really like me, as when Midoriya came bursting through the doors, it still didn't seem to want to leave. Midoriya seems like he really wants this heart back. 

Wait, this couldn't be his heart, could it?

Well if it is, I have to give it back! But how? It's gripping my finger so tight, even Midoriya can't pull it off. I'm so embarrassed. I can't believe I caused Midoriya this much grief by causing a scene! Ashamed, I can't even look at him. 

As soon as the whispers start, Midoriya decides to use one for all and pull. To my bewilderment, with a loud crack! His heart splits in two. 

In that very moment, I feel nothing but guilt, as I literally just broke my crush’s heart. Midoriya’s already gone. I look at the half heart in my hands, then at the crack of outside I can see, as the doors close 

Screw being late, I've gotta go find him!

I set off 

________________________________________

Pain is all I feel, as my heart breaks in two with a hollow crack.

I guess it was never meant to be

The tears in my eyes already spilling over, I run out of there as soon as possible. I just need to get away. 

Why did this need to happen to me? I've tried to do good all my life, that's why I'm becoming a hero! This is what happens when you be a freak like me. Everything turns to shit.

I sink down onto the tree and rest my head back, crying. 

There's a gaping hole in my chest, and I don't know if it'll ever be filled again.

______________________________________

I find Midoriya sitting at the base of a tree, crying, with half a heart in his hands.

I have to fix this. It's only fair

I can barely stand the sight of him crying.

I guess this is how I confess, after literally breaking this beautiful person's heart. 

Not wanting to scare Midoriya away, I slowly walk over, and kneel down. 

It's now or never

I reach for his hand, but he flinched away. Damn it, I bet I ruined this. Netherless, I carry on, slower this time. I manage to persuade his hands to open, and gently place my half-heart next to his. Next, I gently squeeze our hands together, and watch as the heart now becomes whole again and floats upwards. 

I try giving Midoriya a soft smile, to let him know I'm here to help, and to my joy, I'm met with a shaky smile back. 

I've mended a broken heart. Everything's going to be just fine

______________________________________

My heart is whole again,and that gaping hole in my chest is filled.

 

_________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! Do you guys want me to make en epilogue? Tell me in the comments!


End file.
